readourabcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:AustralianFan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Read our A-B-comics! Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Circus Freaks Freakin Robbery page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Out break (Talk) 23:20, January 10, 2012 Wow you have a great vocabulary! I had to look up some of the words you put in my story! Oh and please dont take out pictures to the stories. It takes me forever to upload them. Accident If I took out a picture it was by accident. So sorry if I did... AustralianFan 01:03, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Its fine your the best wiki editor Ive ever seen! Thanx Man WOW!Dude you're the best cause you did so many pages and helped us out. If it wasn't for you this wiki would have still been almost really empty! :D Can you fix my new aliens page. "Pin Ball" like fix my page and describe his powers and abilities. I have terrible grammar issues. Oh and he sounds like a cross between Ditto,Fasttrack, and WIldvine Thank you! Very much! I want to THANK YOU for all the hard work that you have been doing on the site. Can you finish editing/fixing my last three stories. "Body Switch Mayhem", "Sinister Six Fight Night", and "Albedo Attack" please. 2/3 Done two of them. I'll do Albedo Attack tomorrow. Thank You! All Done I finished! AustralianFan 21:00, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! I will write some more soon that you can edit.Starwars501stlegion 02:08, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Can you fix my new alien Howls page? Please There were minimal errors! Is there something additional that you want me to do with the page? AustralianFan 23:38, January 16, 2012 (UTC) No not really just make it look nice. By the way I wrote a new story Yenaldooshi Moon. I would like you to fix my gramatical/dialougue errors please. Thanks Starwars501stlegion 03:23, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Sure! Maybe tomorrow. AustralianFan 04:57, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Can you also fix up my new story Ma Vreedle Meddling? New Stories I fiixed up Yenaldooshi Moon. I'll get to Ma Vreedle Meddling soon. AustralianFan 23:53, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Ma Vreedle Meddling should be funStarwars501stlegion 12:30, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Can you edit Ma Vreedle Meddling for me please?Starwars501stlegion 01:16, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Relax I just did. AustralianFan 01:18, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Can you name a body of water or a place surrounded by water that Ben has been too. Why? AustralianFan 01:22, January 19, 2012 (UTC) I want to write a new story that centers around water and I cant think of anything by name. There was the marsh near the abandoned observatory where Dr. Animo attempted to fire his Omnitrix-powered mutant ray, the lake where he helped the Krakken protect her eggs from exotic animal poacher Jonah Melville, there was the beach where Ben used Ditto, the beach where Kevin busted a kid's ball, and that's off the top of my head. AustralianFan 01:28, January 19, 2012 (UTC) ThanksStarwars501stlegion 01:29, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Have you read my 3 new stories yet? What do you think about them? Formatting I will read them now. But why is it just the plot? All the other Ultimate 4 alien stories had characters, villains and aliens used sections, but not these. AustralianFan 04:35, January 27, 2012 (UTC) I put characters, villians, and aliens used just a few minutes ago Okay and I helped for the vice versa (putting the episodes under appearances). I read the stories and they are good! P.S. Do you want me to fix them up because I can do that (when I feel like it). AustralianFan 04:54, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Yes you can Okay but I'm taking a break for now AustralianFan 04:59, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Noone Told Me! When did I become an admin? Why wasn't I notified? And who promoted me? AustralianFan 20:48, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Never mind I saw Peyton's page. AustralianFan 20:52, January 29, 2012 (UTC) you are admins okay do you wanna be admins I am okay with that but if you wanna do anything for example in the style you havet to tell us first and don't do it until you tel us did you get that ? and I wanna you to know that I don't care if we make alot of work without having members to see our work that is useless so work hard too to bring us members please Yeah I understand. Ask about updating the Community Message and Customizing Badges and convince people to look or contribute to this wiki. AustralianFan 01:56, February 12, 2012 (UTC) okay chamalien is not exist and the episodes are Super Soldier and the Evanescence ChamAlien. I made the page about a week ago. AustralianFan 21:01, February 14, 2012 (UTC) So can I update the message (update latest stories and pages) or change it (put Base Categories (Pages, Series, Stories, Heroes, Villains))? AustralianFan 21:05, February 14, 2012 (UTC) A serious job man I wanna you if you don't mind to check all the episodes on the wiki all of it and check the aliens which ben used then put the titles of the episodes in the pages of the aliens please ??? okay ? Okay if you want me to help you in editing the alien pages so that all the appearances are correct, I'll do that. But to ask of me you edit my talk page, not my user page. I fixed it though. AustralianFan 20:55, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Who's Peyton? Larry1996 23:47, February 28, 2012 (UTC) I just got done writing 4 stories. Check em out!Starwars501stlegion 04:08, February 29, 2012 (UTC)